The Family Reunites
by Critias48
Summary: For those who read Jamie s Surprise, this is a sequel to that story. The title says it all, Jamie, along with Steven, reunites with her family.


It had been just two weeks since Jamie saw her foster family again in six years. The sun was already rising, a snowy morning, Rachel was helping Jamie with some cases, while she was holding her sleeping son in arms, covered with blankets, she then proceeded to place him in the carrier, which was already in Rachel´s car, and then she and Rachel loaded the cases in the car, and then Jamie said good bye to Tommy, Kara and Danny "I will miss you" said Jamie, "When will we see again?", asked Tommy, "I don't know, but for Steven´s first birthday, I know that for that to happen are many months, but I want to plan something, and I will invite you, but if you want to plan something before that tell me" said Jamie, going inside the car, Rachel was the driver and Jamie was on the backseat, next to her baby. As the car was being turned on, Jamie waved her hand for saying good bye to Kara, Tommy and Danny, and they did the same, until she could see them no more.

Jamie was stroking Steven´s face, "He is an angel", said Rachel, "I know it, he is a cute angel", replied Jamie, smiling. At some point Steven woke up, saw where he was, and began to cry, Jamie picked him up and told him, "Don't cry Stevie", swinging him in her arms, "Don't worry Stevie, you are safe, nothing will happen to you", said his mother, "He wants to be in his crib" said Rachel, "I know it, poor baby, is not the first time it happens, he finds out he does not wake up in his crib, he cries", said Jamie, "Don't cry, sweetie mommy is here" she said, swinging him, then Jamie hugged him and kissed him on the forehead, and told him "Don't cry, everything is all right, my baby", giving him a pat on his back, and he stopped crying, then she breastfed him, and then place him on the carrier, and feed him with baby food, and then she cleaned his little face, and Steven smiled to his mother, and she did the same and kissed him on the cheek and handed him a pacifier and some baby toys, including the stuffed gator Alf.

"How many time until we arrive?" asked Jamie, "Not too far, less than an hour, why?" answered Rachel "Because I think we need to stop for changing Steven´s diaper", said Jamie, "Ok, let´s stop there, that there is a trash can, and you change him", answered Rachel. They stopped, Jamie took the bag where she had Steven´s things, she placed a rug on the seat, and placed the baby in it, and changed the diaper, dressed him, and covered him with blankets "Can you take care of my son, please?" asked Jamie, handing Steven to her sister, and she went to the restroom. "Hi Stevie", said Rachel, holding her nephew in her arms, smiling to him, and he did the same, and tried to hug his aunt, placing his little arms on Rachel´s neck, and she did the same. Finally Jamie arrived. "Here you have Steven", said Rachel, handing her nephew to his mother, who placed him on the carrier and then Rachel turned on the car. "Steven is very affable with all people, when I was carrying him, he smiled and hugged me", said Rachel, "I know it, he is very affable, in my former house, he got along with Kara, Tommy, and specially Danny, knowing him, he will love our parents, and they will love him", said Jamie, stroking her baby´s face. "Our parents´ house is beautiful, middle size, and a very big garden, with trees, that specially in summer, have apples, and other fruits , Steven will grow up very happy there", said Rachel.

They finally arrived to the house. It was as Rachel described it, a small house with a big garden, many trees, but since it was winter, it had no fruits. They proceeded to knock the door, and Darlene opened it "Welcome Jamie" she said, hugging both her foster daughter and grandson, "Come in", said the woman, and closed the door, "Once we finish eating, we will show you your room, that is also Steven´s room, we bought many things for him", said Darlene.

Jamie was watching T.V. and carrying her son, stroking his head and feeding him, and then Steven slept in her arms. "Time to eat", said Richard, and Jamie went, with her baby in arms to sit down. While they were eating, Richard told Jamie, "You look uncomfortable carrying your baby and eating at the same time", "In fact, I am" answered the girl, "You can place him on the carrier we bought, is there, on Steven´s playpen, near the T.V. room", said Darlene, Jamie took the carrier, placed it next to her, and then, she kissed Steven on the cheek and placed him on the carrier.

After they finished eating Richard said "Jamie, we will go to show you your room, Jamie picked her sleeping son from the carrier and they went upstairs. They arrived to a room that had a crib, a bed and some toys, and a shelf to put her things, such as photos, "This is your room Jamie", said her father, Jamie smiled and said "It´s beautiful, I like it, thank you, I think Steven will like it". At that moment Steven woke up, and moved his head to explore, and grabbed his mother´s neck, asking for protection, and Jamie hugged him too, and he felt protected. Steven extended his little arm, trying to reach to his foster grandmother, and Darlene told Jamie "I think he wants to be with me, may I carry him?" and Jamie answered her "Of course, here you have", Steven only hugged his grandmother and smiled to her, and she did the same and told him, "I want to show something, Stevie". She took her grandson to a playpen, which had balls, and many things for Steven to play and make exercise.

Steven spent the afternoon playing in the playpen, observed by his mother, aunt and grandparents, until Jamie picked up him and told him "Come Stevie, it is time for you to have your bath" and took him to the bathroom, she took a tub, filled it with warm water and placed her baby on it. Steven seemed to enjoy his bath, he moved playfully and splashed the water with his little body, and Jamie had some difficulties with the soap, "Calm down Stevie", she said with tenderness. Finally Jamie finished bathing Steven, she then put on him his pajama, and took him downstairs.

"Let´s watch a movie", said Richard. Everyone went onto the T.V. room, and watched the movie. While they were watching it, Steven began to cry, he was hugging his mother and snuggling against her body, "He is cold", said Jamie, touching her son´s face, "I will go for another blanket", she said, handing her son to Rachel. Rachel hugged her nephew and told him "Don´t cry Stevie, your mommy will bring you another blanket", she said, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him very strong, and he did the same, also snuggling against his aunt´s body, searching the warmth he wanted. Finally Jamie arrived, covered her son with a blanket, hugged him and he stopped his crying, swung him softly, and told him with tenderness "Shhhh, sleep Stevie, sleep, mommy is here". Steven hugged his mother, closed his eyes, Jamie just kissed him on the forehead and told him "You will be dreaming with yourself, dreaming with angels", at the same time she hugged him.


End file.
